Capture the Flag
/ | number = 4 | format = paperback | published = | pages = 128 | date = 2353 | ISBN = }} Description :Before he was an officer aboard the … :It's Geordi's first year at the Starfleet Academy, and it isn't going well. He's been all over the galaxy with his Starfleet officer parents, and his blindness has not been a handicap, thanks to his VISOR. But somehow he's always picked last for competitive teams, and deep down he wants to be just like all the other confident students. :When he defeats Cadet Jack Pettey's top-ranked team in an elimination game, Geordi wins the respect of his classmates… and the hatred of Pettey. The big, aggressive cadet promises revenge, and the scheduled training exercises on Saffair are just the place. :Saffair is an uninhabited planet with less gravity than Earth. The cadets are under a great deal of pressure to perform well in the important and challenging games. The team Geordi assembles includes an Andorian, a Tellarite, a Vulcan, and a Saurian. They are not an impressive bunch, but they're all determined to do their best. :Geordi and his team soon find themselves struggling against the ruthless Jack Pettey, who is determined to get revenge on Geordi… and will stop at nothing to win! Summary Geordi La Forge, a new cadet at Starfleet Academy, is among those picked last for a game of elimination. After most of his team have gone, Geordi manages to organise the remainder into eliminating opposing captain Jack Pettey and then the others. Pettey has a grudge against Geordi as a result. En route to a training exercise aboard the , Geordi is one of the few to stay calm and follow orders during a simulated attack, and is made one of the four team captains for the exercise: The object is to capture the opposing team's flag, with each player wearing a coup device which will cause them to be eliminated from the game and beamed out if hit by an opponent. Geordi chooses a team that includes the others who were picked last. In the semi-final of the contest, Geordi's Green Team take on Sidra Swan's Red Team. They are able to ambush many of their opponents with constructed nets, while Geordi's VISOR allows him to detect the concentration of body heat of those guarding the other team's flag and seize it on his own while his team are defending their flag. This sets up a final against Pettey's Gold Team. During the final, Geordi's team manage to lure a decent amount of the Gold Team into an ambush and eliminate them. The Saurian Vernok is able to stay motionless long enough to look like a false flag and trick Pettey into attacking the wrong place. Pettey eliminates Geordi in a struggle but is then eliminated himself by Vernok. The remainder of Geordi's team are able to get past the outnumbered Gold Team and take the flag. Geordi and Pettey clear the air having both learnt things from the game. References Characters :Altos • Baker (cadet) • Liam Boothby • Bushima • Megan Craycroft • Derlenger • Gogarty • Geordi La Forge • Joe McKersie • Mirayo • Emma Pantano • Jack Pettey • Jenna Pico • Stevens (cadet) • Sidra Swan • Michael Takama • Kareem Talo • T'Lara (cadet) • Vernok • Russ Wilmot • Zemusta Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Earth • Saffair • San Francisco Bay Mars • Modean system • Romulan Neutral Zone Races and cultures :Andorian • Argelian • Betazoid • Centaurian • Delosian • Human (Neo-pygmy) • Saurian • Tellarite • Vulcan Romulan • Tholian States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and classification :gravity • VISOR Ranks and titles :cadet • officer Other references :aluminum crystalfoam • The Bratskeller • ceramic polymers • duranium • exo-zoology • liverwort • planet • quantum physics • trigonometry • tritanium Appendices Images capture the Flag.jpg|Cover image. Connections Timeline External link * category:tNG novels category:sA novels category:yA novels